Então me abrace
by stungunlullaby
Summary: James Potter perde os pais. E, depois de perder seu sono, Lily acaba o 'consolando'. Será que Lily finalmente vai confessar seu amor por James? Leia e descubra.
1. Então me abrace

**Estranho****.**

Essa simples palavra resumiria o dia de hoje, perfeitamente.

Tudo tão calmo... Não que isso seja algo ruim... Mas, coisas calmas dessa maneira, eram no mínimo muito estranho.

A turma estava totalmente quieta. Bom, a turma de nossa casa não era tão agitada. Mas as pessoas que costumam animar –lê-se perturbar ou encher a paciência- estavam tão quietas quanto ás outras.

Claro, eu gostava de, pelo menos, um pouco de paz... Mas ver os 'Marotos' assim, tão quietos, era realmente frustrante.

Eles mal conversavam uns com os outros.

Suspeito. Muito suspeito.

Que horas eram, eu não sabia. Mas já era tarde.

A Sala Comunal já estava quase vazia.

Mas foi quando me levantei da poltrona para rumar ao dormitório que me dei conta de que um Sirius Black pouco animado, vinha em minha direção.

-Ei, ruiva!-Ele disse, sorrindo de leve.

-Olá, Black.-Respondi, indiferente.

Ele se aproximou e falou perto a meu ouvido:

-Olha... Eu gostaria de ter uma 'conversinha' com você. Como pessoas civilizadas, sabe...

-Desculpe, mas nem se eu quisesse, poderia ter uma conversa assim com você. Você nem ao menos sabe o que significa civilizada. E eu já estava indo me deitar... Então...

-James.-Ele me interrompeu, dizendo o mais baixo possível.

-O quê?

-É sobre James...

-Ah. –Revirei os olhos- Já era de se esperar, não?

-Pare de bancar a cabeça dura, ruiva.

-Não estou bancando coisa alguma, Black.-Eu disse, começando a me irritar.

-Lily, Lily, Lily... Você DIZ que não o ama. Você DIZ não importar-se com ele. Mas você apenas diz. Sabe... da boca pra fora.

-Cale a boca. Você não sabe o que diz!-Vociferei

-Ah, eu sei. Você não me engana, ruiva. Eu sei exatamente o que você sente por James...

-EU NÃO SINTO NADA! N-A-D-A!-Gritei

-Não minta para si mesma!-Ele disse, agora em tom mais alto.

-CALE A BOCA!-Eu gritei, com tamanha intensidade que, todas as poucas pessoas que estavam presentes na Sala, olharam para nós.

-Deixe-a em paz, Sirius.-A voz de James era fraca, mas, firme o suficiente para fazer Sirius ficar em silêncio e todos voltarem a fazer o que estavam fazendo. E pararem de nos olhar, claro.

Olhei feio para Sirius e me virei em direção às escada que nos levava até o dormitório.

-Você devia ir falar com ele.-Disse Sirius, segurando-me pelo pulso e fazendo-me olhar para ele, novamente.

-Por quê? Dê-me motivos para que eu vá falar com ele! Dê-me BONS motivos.

-ELE TE AMA! -Sirius aparentava estar realmente se zangando.

-E daí? O que isso tem haver com 'ir falar com ele'?

-TEM HAVER QUE, VOCÊ É A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE PODE AJUDÁ-LO A SUPERAR ISSO! NÃO SUPERAR TOTALMENTE, MAS...

-SUPERAR O QUE, BLACK?-Desvencilhei-me das mãos de Sirius.-...QUER SABER? EU VOU DORMIR! É REALMENTE A MELHOR COISA QUE EU FAÇO. PORQUE, SE VOCÊ ACHAVA QUE EU IA FICAR AQUI, PERDENDO MEU TEMPO, OUVINDO VOCÊ FALANDO COISAS QUE REALMENTE, NÃO ME INTERESSAM NEM UM POUCO, VOCÊ ESTAVA ENGANADO! –Depois de quase perder a voz –de tanto gritar, obviamente-, eu finalmente rumei ao dormitório.

Todas minhas companheiras já estavam dormindo.

Vesti meu pijama e deitei-me.

Mas, alguns minutos depois, quando eu já estava tranqüila em minha cama, me veio à cabeça tudo o que Sirius havia dito.

O que será que havia acontecido a James?

Com certeza, algo grave. Grave o suficiente para deixar os 'Marotos' pra baixo.

E Potter estava realmente mal, pelo visto.

MERLIM! Porque estou me preocupando tanto?

Ele é James Potter. Ele sabe muito bem como se virar.

"_-Eu sei exatame__nte o que você sente por James.." ... "-ELE TE AMA!" ... "-TEM HAVER QUE, VOCÊ É A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE PODE AJUDÁ-LO A SUPERAR ISSO!.." ..._

Ele me ama... Até parece.

Ele deve amar tantas por ai..

"_-Eu sei exatame__nte o que você sente por James..." ... "-Eu sei exatamente o que você sente por James..."_

Não Sirius, você **NÃO** sabe.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.

DROGA, LILY! O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO COM VOCÊ? POR MERLIM!

CONTROLE-SE.

Então, tentando afastar tais pensamentos de minha cabeça, –tentativa inútil, claro- me virei para o lado e adormeci.

Horas depois, tornei a acordar.

Horas, para mim. Surpreendi-me ao olhar o relógio e constatar que só haviam se passado uma hora e meia desde que eu havia adormecido.

Então, depois de me virar pelo menos vinte vezes na cama, tentando achar uma posição confortável, acabei desistindo de ficar deitada. E conseqüentemente de dormir.

De que ia adiantar eu ficar lá, se não conseguia pegar no sono novamente?

Decidi descer até a Sala Comunal.

E por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, não me surpreendi quando, ao chegar no final da escadaria, avistei um garoto sentado em frente a lareira.

Claro, era Potter.

Encontrava-se sentado no chão, próximo a lareira, e apoiava a cabeça em uma poltrona. O olhar perdido no fogo.

Mas quando me aproximei, pude ver com mais clareza seus olhos. Estavam vermelhos. Inchados.

De certo, ele havia chorado. E chorado muito, aparentemente.

Ele estava distraído. Nem ao menos notou minha presença.

Uma lágrima rolava solitária, sobre sua bochecha.

-James?-Chamei, baixinho.

-Lily?-Ele pareceu exasperado.-O que você está fazendo aqui... a essa hora?-Ele disse, secando o rosto e colocando seus óculos que, até então estavam jogados a seu lado.-Ah, Sirius deve ter mandado-a vir aqui, não é?-Ele pareceu magoado ao dizer isso.

-Não.

-Mesmo?

-Certo, ele pode ter dito algo sobre isso... Mas não foi ele quem me fez vir até aqui.-Eu disse, aproveitando para sentar-me a seu lado.

Ficamos em silêncio, e ele voltou a mirar o fogo, atentamente.

-O que houve?-Perguntei.-Nunca te vi... Dessa maneira.

Ele não respondeu.

-Não vai me dizer?

-Não se preocupe comigo.-Ele disse, com o olhar baixo.

-Anda. Me conte.-Olhei em sua direção.-Por favor.

Ele retribuiu o olhar, triste.

-Aquele maldito, Lily.-seus olhos encharcaram-se de lágrimas, novamente.-Foi ele!

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a que ou a quem ele se referia, pude ver o jornal em sua mão.

Seção de óbitos, Sr. e Sr. Potter.

Voldemort os havia matado.

Fiquei totalmente sem palavras.

-E-eu... Sinto muito, James.-Disse.

Em seguida o abracei. O mais forte que pude.

Ele ficou surpreso com meu ato, -claro, esse não era o tipo de coisa que costumava ser feita, tratando-se de nós dois- mas retribuiu o abraço, igualmente.

Ficamos algum tempo assim.

-Sabe... Talvez eu não te odeie tanto assim...-eu disse, baixinho.

Porque eu disse isso, justamente a ele, eu não sei.

-Não diga isso somente por pena. -Ele sussurrou, em meu ouvido.

-Não digo por pena.-Dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha.-Jamais diria!

Houve silêncio, um pouco constrangedor.

Potter afastou-nos e olhou em meus olhos.

-Obrigado, Lily.-Disse ele, como num sussurro.

Eu apenas sorri.

Talvez isso seja errado... Mas... Eu me sinto tão bem quando estou 'assim' com James.

É difícil explicar. Ele me passa segurança... de um modo que ninguém mais pode passar...

-P-por nada.-Respondi.

Senti-me um pouco 'desconfortável' ao perceber que minhas mãos estavam entrelaçadas nas de James.

Estávamos muito próximos, sem dúvida. Eu podia sentir sua respiração tocando de leve, meus lábios.

Não posso negar, era uma sensação, realmente boa.

**O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO COMIGO?**

CERTAMENTE, A ESSA ALTURA, EU DEVERIA ESTAR ESTAPIANDO POTTER.

MAS AO INVÉS DISSO ESTOU... QUASE O BEIJANDO? COMO ASSIM? ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO. PODE?

-James...-Eu disse baixo, levantando-me.

Eu tinha que fazer algo. James já estava perto... Demais.

-Ok. Desculpe.-Ele disse, com a voz fraca.

Levantei-me e rumei às escadas do dormitório.

Parei ao ouvir um resmungo de James.

-Bem... Boa Noite.

E então, em um fração de segundos, James estava parado em minha frente, com o olhar mais –muito mais- penetrante do que antes.

-Boa noite... Minha ruiva.-Ele sussurrou de encontro a meu ouvido –o que me causou alguns arrepios, bem cruéis- e me deu um beijo no cantinho da boca.

Provavelmente ele achou que eu o mataria, pois ele sumiu, ainda mais rápido do que apareceu em minha frente.

Eu? Eu fiquei lá, feito uma verdadeira boba.

Sorrindo como uma boba, talvez.

Por que me sentia assim? O que realmente estava acontecendo?

Por que sentia meu coração 'aos pulos'?

Por que sentia uma enorme vontade de viver aquilo tudo novamente?

JAMES POTTER, O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ CONSEGUIU FAZER COMIGO?


	2. Então me beije

Ainda era cedo quando acordei.

Troquei minhas roupas, peguei um livro e rumei à Sala Comunal de minha casa; esperar todos acordarem.

Sentei-me na mesma poltrona em que estava ontem. E então meus pensamentos –devaneios- vieram à tona.

_James chorando._

_James sorrindo._

_James quase me beijando._

_James sussurrando em meu ouvido._

_James.. James.. James.._

**ORA, LILY. PARE COM ISSO, JÁ!**

**LEMBRE-SE, VOCÊ NÃO SENTE NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA POR JAMES!**

**VOCÊ O ODEIA. O-D-E-I-A.**

**ELE NÃO PASSA DE UM..**

-Lily?-Uma voz, já conhecida, interrompeu meus pensamentos.

-Sim.-Respondi, indiferente.

Ele se aproximou.

-Você não para de ler NUNCA?-Disse um James divertido.

-Diga você mesmo, já que é 'tão' bom.-Respondi, com raiva. Raiva de meus próprios sentimentos, talvez.

-Calma, calma, minha ruivinha. Palavras machucam, sabia? Por tanto... Sem agressões!-Ele disse, ainda divertido, com um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

Eu bufei.

-E você está MUITO bem já, ao que parece.

-Não exatamente.

-...

-Só enquanto estou com você.-Ele disse suavemente, sentando-se a meu lado.

Demorei um pouco a responder.

-Ohh, ele está todo galanteador hoje, não?-Eu disse, em tom sarcástico.

-Sempre. E você está à puro nervos, não é? O que houve?-Ele virou-se pra mim e olhou-me nos olhos.-Descobriu que me ama?

-Cale-se.

-Ah, Lily querida... Cedo ou tarde, você vai ter que encarar os fatos.

-Ah, Potter... Não existem fatos a serem encarados.

James aproximou-se um pouco mais.

-Porque é tão difícil acreditar em mim?

Preferi não responder a isso.

-Lily, eu... Olhe pra mim. –Ele pediu, passando uma das mãos sobre meus cabelos, afastando-os do rosto. Assim que atendi a seu pedido, ele continuou.-eu te amo.

Ele parecia tão sincero ao dizer isso.

Parecia, realmente, estar falando sério.

-Dê-me uma chance.-Ele aproximou-se ainda mais.- Somente uma.-Seus lábios roçavam-se aos meus.

-James, eu..-Tentei dizer.

Mas era tarde.

Ele havia colado seus lábios aos meus e com uma mão em minha cintura e a outra em minha nuca, me beijava da forma mais doce e delicada possível.

Então acabei cedendo. Cedendo a tentação dos doces lábios de James.

Enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e correspondi.

Ele aprofundou o beijo. Mas continuou com a mesma delicadeza.

Merlim! O QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO?

O QUE **EU** ESTOU FAZENDO?

Eu deveria estar num sonho.

Num sonho muito bom, diga-se de passagem.

O QUE? EU DISSE ISSO, MESMO?

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

NÃO MESMO!

As mãos de James, agora, tomavam um rumo diferente. Um rumo mais 'baixo'.

Mas eu não tinha sequer, forças para pará-lo.

Comecei a me desesperar –um pouco- quando senti que ele forçava nossos corpos em direção ao sofá.

E de repente, quando já estávamos praticamente deitados no pequeno sofá, ele desgrudou seus lábios dos meus.

Infelizmente, não consegui considerar isso como algo realmente bom.

Instantes depois ele recomeçou a beijar-me, mas dessa vez, em meu pescoço.

-J-James..-Eu tentei falar.

-Shhhh..-Ele sussurrou, próximo a meu ouvido sem parar de beijar-me, sequer um segundo.

Meu Merlim, o que Potter tinha na cabeça?

Não posso negar que, COM TODA A CERTEZA, essa foi a melhor sensação que eu já senti, em toda a minha vida.

E também que, JAMES POTTER BEIJAVA MUITO BEM. MAIS DO QUE BEM, COM TODA A CERTEZA.

Não consegui conter um gemido baixo, quando James mordiscou de leve, a pele do meu pescoço e em seguida, começou a dar mordidinhas em minha orelha.

-J-James...-eu me esforçava ao máximo, para conseguir falar.- Pare... Por favor... Pare...

Ele atendeu a meu pedido, e parou.

Quando ele me olhou nos olhos, pude sentir meu rosto queimar. Eu deveria estar, no mínimo, muito corada.

-Lil...-Ele disse, rouco.

-Não, por favor.-Tentei fazer com que ele não dissesse nada.

-O que?

-Nada. Só saia de cima de mim, ok?

-Mas porque, Lils?-Ele tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios.-Está tão bom aqui.

-NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

Foi ai que apelei para a força bruta.

Comecei a dar tapas e chutes nele.

Mas claro que não obtive muitos resultados, já que James era bem forte.

E quando digo BEM FORTE... falo sério.

Chacoalhei-me feito louca, tentando me desvencilhar dos braços dele.

Então, como num tranco, James me imobilizou. Ok, isso doeu um pouco.

-Ai!-Resmunguei baixo.

-Desculpe.

Então ele finalmente saiu de cima de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-E então?-Ele perguntou.

-O que?

-Meu pedido por uma chance foi... aceito?-Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente.

-Ás vezes você é tão estúpido, James.-Respondi.

-Isso foi um não?-Ele fez biquinho.

Eu o beijei. Sim, eu o beijei. Foi só um selinho. Mas isso NÃO deveria ter acontecido.

-Entenda como quiser, POTTER.

**DE ONDE SAIU ISSO? LILY EVANS, EU REALMENTE NÃO ESTOU TE RECONHECENDO.**

Levantei-me, olhei uma ultima vez para James –que esbanjava o maior –e mais bonito- sorriso que eu já tinha visto -, virei-me e saí dali.

Para onde? Eu não sei. Eu não faço idéia.

EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO MAIS NADA.

ALGUÉM PODE, POR FAVOR, ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?


End file.
